Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic and wireless communication technology, an electronic device is integrated with a normal wearable unit to be a wearable electronic device for being worn on or carried with a user's body. The wearable electronic device, for example, can present in a form of a wristband, a card hanger, a pair of glasses or a headphone etc. The wearable electronic device is provided with an antenna module, and the antenna module is installed in a main housing (e.g., caliber) of the wearable electronic device for exchanging electric data or signals with an external device.
However, in practice, since the main housing (e.g., caliber) of the wearable electronic device unavoidably has metallic decorative pieces thereon, the antenna module installed in the main housing (e.g., caliber) can be interfered with or shielded by the metallic decorative pieces so as to degrade the expected antenna efficiency of the antenna module. As a result, not only the total data transmission performance of the wearable electronic device is reduced, but also the anticipated capability of the antenna module cannot be measured correctly.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.